happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Flaky
'Flaky '''es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografía del Personaje Es una Puercoespín que tiene espinas largas llenas de escamas blancas como caspa, de ahí el nombre, y tiene las espinas mas oscuras que el cuerpo. Es uno de los personajes más populares de la serie y tiene la personalidad identificable de ser un personaje muy cauteloso y tímido. En Snow Place to Go parece tener necrofobia, que es el miedo a la muerte, y posiblemente a los tiburones. Ella es alérgica al maní, como se demuestra en Party Animal. En muchos episodios es destacada como una cobarde y miedosa, lo cual a veces no es cierto, puesto que también en muchas ocasiones es capaz de ser fuerte y muy valiente, salvando su propia vida. Se le ve muy a menudo con Cuddles y en muchos de los episodios en los que aparecen juntos, Flaky le explica que puede ser peligroso algunas de las actividades que realizarán los 2, pero Cuddles no le pone importancia y aún así las hace, lo que mayormente le causa la muerte a él y a veces, a sus amigos. Flaky es muy dulce y bastante servicial, como en la mayoría de los episodios. Y esto a veces la caracteriza aún mas que su cobardía, lo que la hace una de los personajes más características de la serie. Sin embargo, en Snow Place to Go, Flaky pierde el control totalmente, utilizando un gnomo y meciéndolo como un bebé, mientras le canta una canción de cuna de forma descontrolada y demente, lo que sorprende a Toothy. Pero en muchos episodios es fuerte y decidida, como en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!. Aunque en otros es bastante débil, lo que a veces la conduce a la muerte y puede confundir a los personajes que estén cerca de ella, pensando que le harán algún daño. Controversias de género Muchos debates se han planteado sobre el verdadero sexo de Flaky. Varios aficionados asumen que Flaky es hombre, debido a la falta de una característica femenina que la distinga; los personajes femeninos tienden a tener pestañas largas, en cambio, Flaky no tiene ninguna. El creador de la serie Rhode Montijo dijo una vez que en un principio creó a Flaky como un hombre, sin embargo, lo cambiaron a un personaje femenino. Su verdadero género ha causado mucha confusión, incluso el sitio web Happy Tree Friends es ambigua a esto, pero la mayoría de los creadores y escritores se refieren a Flaky como mujer. Esto es más evidente en los comentarios de DVD en los que se refieren regularmente a Flaky como "ella", como el comentario de And the Kitchen Sink. Algunos incluso ven sus espinas como pelo largo, sobre todo debido a la caspa y la forma en que responden a la fórmula de crecimiento del pelo en ''Easy Comb, Easy Go. También llevaba una maleta con flores en Wingin' It, y la descripción del episodio menciona a Flaky con el pronombre femenino, "ella". Algunos actores de doblaje de la serie son ambiguos sobre el género de Flaky mientras que otros piensan que es una mujer. En [[ Something Fishy|"Something Fishy]]", Flaky es vista tratando de decidir si entrar al baño de chicas o al baño de chicos. Así, a pesar de ser mujer, ella parece confundirse de género a sí misma, lo que contribuyó aún más a la ambigüedad que muchos fans sienten por ella. Aunque los baños también parecían técnicamente díficil de diferenciarlos, puesto que solamente la diferencia de las puertas de los baños era un triángulo el de los hombres y un círculo el de las mujeres, y probablemente Flaky no sabía cuál era el baño de hombres y cuál el de las mujeres. En el sitio web oficial, el género de Flaky originalmente aparece como "Mujer", pero fue cambiado a "desconocido", para que aumentaran las dudas de los fans. Disco Bear es visto coqueteando con Flaky en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, así como en See What Develops, donde le da la mano y le guiña el ojo. El 28 de abril de 2012, en el Twitter para Happy Tree Friends, en respuesta a alguien quien discutía sobre el género de Flaky y intencionadamente declaró que Flaky era una niña, lo que confirma el sexo. Ella es también conocida como "ella" en algunos puestos de la página oficial de Happy Tree Friends en Facebook, y hay incluso un comentario publicado por el autor en el que se afirma "Flaky es una chica". También se afirma por los productores y actores de voz en el Comentario del DVD de Happy Tree Friends T''hird Strike'' que Flaky es, de hecho, una mujer. Episodios de Flaky Muertes Famosas *Rink Hijinks *Let It Slide *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! *Party Animal *Without a Hitch Roles como Protagonista #Water You Wading For #Treasure Those Idol Moments #Boo Do You Think You Are? #Hide and Seek #This Is Your Knife #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #Rink Hijinks #Let It Slide #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie #Party Animal #Wingin' It #Without a Hitch Roles como Secundario #Class Act #Keepin' it Reel #Ski Patrol #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Take a Hike #Snow Place to Go #Dunce Upon a Time #Mime to Five #Chew Said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #Aw Shucks! #Wipe Out #From A to Zoo #Something Fishy #A Bit of a Pickle #Royal Flush Roles de Aparición #Happy Trails Pt. 1 #I Get a Trick Out of You (No aparece, pero se la escucha gritar) #Stealing the Spotlight #From Hero to Eternity #And the Kitchen Sink #Ipso Fatso #A Change of Heart #Concrete Solution #Who's to Flame? #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy Parte 1 #Wrath of Con #The Chokes on You #Random Acts of Silence #By The Seat Of Your Pants Kringles #Kringle Feast (Como una fotografia) HTF Break #Happy New Year #Take Your Seat en:Flaky Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes Rojos